In order to provide users with various service contents such as audio, packet data and broadcast, wireless communication networks are widely deployed; and in order to meet an increasing requirement of users on communication quality and communication rate, a wireless communication technology (wireless network) is continuously evolved and developed. The wireless communication network has been evolved from a 2nd/2.5th-generation Global System for Mobile Communication/General Packet Radio Service (GSM/GPRS) mobile communication network to a 3rd-generation Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile communication network. However, in order to improve frequency spectrum utilization efficiency better and meet a rapidly increasing requirement of users on wireless communication, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) puts forward a 4th-generation mobile communication technology-Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the further evolution technology-Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) on the basis of a UMTS.
In the LTE era, it is difficult to find a unified frequency band throughout the world; while based on a suggestion of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), all conventional International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT) frequency spectrums can be applied to LTE. Therefore, LTE bands in each country are decentralized, mainly including 2.6 GHz, 2.3 GHz, 2.1 GHz, 1.8 GHz, 1.5 GHz, Advanced Wireless Service (AWS), 800 MHz, 700 MHz and the like. According to statistics on 50 operators that have announced frequencies, 41% of networks operate at 2.6 GHz, 21% of networks operate at 2.1 GHz, 12% of networks operate at 800 MHz, 10% of networks operate at 1.8 GHz, 8% of networks operate at 700 MHz, 4% of networks operate at 2.3 GHz, and 4% of networks operate at 1.5 GHz-1.7 GHz, from which we can learn that the decentralization condition is evident. A 64-byte positive integer cell is adopted to indicate a band supported by a terminal side or a network side in a conventional standard, and may indicate 64 bands within which 43 bands have been used at present. Table 1 shows a list of band intervals in use, and as shown in Table 1, there are 43 operating bands for Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA) of LTE at present, wherein the first 32 bands are used by Frequency Division Duplex (FDD), and the 33rd˜43rd bands are used by Time Division Duplex (TDD).
TABLE 1Uplink (UL)Downlink (DL)EUTRAoperating bandoperating bandOpera-BS receiveBS transmitDu-tingUE transmitUE receiveplexBandFUL_low-FUL_highFDL_low-FDL_highMode 11920 MHz-1980 MHz2110 MHz-2170 MHzFDD 21850 MHz-1910 MHz1930 MHz-1990 MHzFDD 31710 MHz-1785 MHz1805 MHz-1880 MHzFDD 41710 MHz-1755 MHz2110 MHz-2155 MHzFDD 5824 MHz-849 MHz869 MHz-894 MHzFDD  61830 MHz-840 MHz875 MHz-885 MHzFDD 72500 MHz-2570 MHz2620 MHz-2690 MHzFDD 8880 MHz-915 MHz925 MHz-960 MHzFDD 91749.9 MHz-1784.9 MHz1844.9 MHz-1879.9 MHzFDD101710 MHz-1770 MHz2110 MHz-2170 MHzFDD111427.9 MHz-1447.9 MHz1475.9 MHz-1495.9 MHzFDD12699 MHz-716 MHz729 MHz-746 MHzFDD13777 MHz-787 MHz746 MHz-756 MHzFDD14788 MHz-798 MHz758 MHz-768 MHzFDD15ReservedReservedFDD16ReservedReservedFDD17704 MHz-716 MHz734 MHz-746 MHzFDD18815 MHz-830 MHz860 MHz-875 MHzFDD19830 MHz-845 MHz875 MHz-890 MHzFDD20832 MHz-862 MHz791 MHz-821 MHzFDD211447.9 MHz-1462.9 MHz1495.9 MHz-1510.9 MHzFDD223410 MHz-3490 MHz3510 MHz-3590 MHzFDD232000 MHz-2020 MHz2180 MHz-2200 MHzFDD241626.5 MHz-1660.5 MHz1525 MHz-1559 MHzFDD251850 MHz-1915 MHz1930 MHz-1995 MHzFDD. . .331900 MHz-1920 MHz1900 MHz-1920 MHzTDD342010 MHz-2025 MHz2010 MHz-2025 MHzTDD351850 MHz-1910 MHz1850 MHz-1910 MHzTDD361930 MHz-1990 MHz1930 MHz-1990 MHzTDD371910 MHz-1930 MHz1910 MHz-1930 MHzTDD382570 MHz-2620 MHz2570 MHz-2620 MHzTDD391880 MHz-1920 MHz1880 MHz-1920 MHzTDD402300 MHz-2400 MHz2300 MHz-2400 MHzTDD412496 MHz-2690 MHz2496 MHz 2690 MHzTDD423400 MHz-3600 MHz3400 MHz-3600 MHzTDD433600 MHz-3800 MHz3600 MHz-3800 MHzTDDNote1Band 6 is not applicable
According to the current band utilization, it is estimated that the increasing requirements of wireless data may cause 275 MHz frequency spectrum deficit if there are no new frequency spectrums by the year 2014. Therefore, new bands are developed in various countries in the world, and the number of bands available for LTE will soon break the limit of 64, and will exceed an upper band number limit supported by marks reported by the conventional bands.